In the past 15 years, advancements in digital printing field have made digital printing in a commercial setting possible. Digital printing can be faster and more cost effective than traditional offset printing. Using in-line digital printing, for example the MEMJET® aqueous dye technology, manufacturers increase the digital printing speed of production and resolutions of the products. A drawback to this technology is the price of the material needed for this digital process. To print correctly, the substrate may be microporous or have a microporous or swellable inkjet receptive coating. This coating helps the ink dry, brings the color brilliance to the surface, and may enhance the water resilience.